


An Angel's Lust

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Series: Super Smash Brothers [7]
Category: Metroid Series, Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn, Suspicions, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Pit is busy rehabilitating his sore neck after some intense training down at the Nintendo Mansion when he gets a good look at Samus having a private moment to herself. How will she react when she sees Pit watching her like the pervert that he is? Co-written by me and MeeMeeHeart777.





	An Angel's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with the Super Smash Brothers. Super Smash Brothers and its characters from "Kid Icarus" and "Metroid" are owned by Nintendo.

Pit was walking around a good portion inside the Nintendo mansion, obviously trying to tend his wounds after a long hard day of training with Falco and Fox from the outside. The kid from Angel City had to grab an ice pack from the kitchen to hold around his neck just in order to ease the pain that he had suffered. Oh, why oh why did Falco had to hit so hard? Sometimes, it was moments like this Pit wished he had trained with someone so lighter like the Wii Fit Trainer or somebody.   
  
While he continued to keep the ice around his neck, Falco patted an unsuspecting Ike around the back while smiling to him, "Hey, great training back there. You fight really well."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of did." Pit painfully nodded, "Although I couldn't keep up with you that much. You were too fast."  
  
"What can I say? I'm quite the speedster, ya know?" winked Falco.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to rest in my room now." Pit said to him as he walked down the hallway.  
  
It took him a few minutes to get to his room since his neck was in pain. Once he reached there, he used his room keys to unlock the door.   
  
"There. I've almost drop my keys in the process..." He said while putting his keys away.  
  
But before he could open the door, he overheard some moaning coming from two doors away.  
  
"Huh, what is that noise?" Pit said while raising an eyebrow.  
  
Forgetting what he was doing for a moment, he decided to leave just to see what was going on two doors away. To his surprise, the moaning was actually coming from Samus' room.   
  
As soon as he got to her room, Pit decided to take a peek inside the door. What he saw next shocked him.  
  
"Is that...?" He said, getting a close-up through the door.  
  
Much to his surprise...

...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
It was the sight of a nude Samus Aran on the bed, masturbating with nothing more than a vibrating 9-inch dildo in hand. The scene itself had made the jaw that Pit had possessed drop to the entire floor. He was mesmerized by the sweat-induced body that Samus had. Everything about her was perfect in everyway. Those alluring eyes, that flawless blonde hair with a long ponytail, elegant yet succulent lips, such big supple melon-shaped tits, long juicy legs, and even though he couldn't quite see it, a curvaceous onion-shaped booty. But his eyes were mostly focused so far was Samus's gleaming clit, which was being vibrated on by the tip of that dildo. That image of that wet puffy clit made Pit's mouth water out of pure sexual hunger, craving a scene that looked like it was almost out of a porno movie. Except of course, Pit was witnessing it real life through the door.

The scene gave Pit such a funny feeling under his black latex shorts, possibly pitching a tent inside there just waiting to get himself out. Without a moaning Samus knowing his presence, Pit took the time to creak the door wide open without a sound and instantly pulled his latex shorts down from his cloth toga. His rock-hard erection was broken free from the suffocation caused by the latex and was given the air that it deserved, which would be a short time before Pit started to slowly stroke himself in front of the aroused soldier. He soon started to pick up the pace a little once the dildo that Samus was pleasuring herself with started to insert through her already-wet clit as if she was getting fucked nice and easy. Pit felt even more harder at the scene in which the dildo-thrusting spectacular she was throwing in sight of the heavenly warrior started to make him leak pre-cum already. He often imagined his long, studded cock thrusting into that hot sweet pussy of hers instead of the dildo that she possessed in her hands. Oh, how Pit wanted to make it come true.  
  
It took only a minute before Samus increased her moans from the pleasure she was receiving from that plastic phallus. And so was Pit, who was now stroking his bulging erection furiously as he can without making a sound. Both of them were immediately caught in a tornado of moans with no escape left to behold (only Samus was, Pit was still trying NOT to make a sound), and it wasn't long before Samus finally started to lose it entirely.  
  
"I'm... I'M GONNA CUM!!" moaned out Samus.  
  
"I'M GONNA CUM TOO!" Pit shouted out loudly, which managed to open Samus's eyes to a state of shock!  
  
"What the--" Samus gasped.  
  
However, it was too late.  
  
Before she could react, Pit groaned out with a lustful moan, releasing a hot torrential load around Samus's hot wet clit like an unforseen missile catching its prey out of sight. Samus hesistantly froze in shock as the head of Pit's cock continued to shoot every ounce of his load like a geyser, even shooting Samus right between the legs. The stroking didn't seem to stop for Pit, even though he had already done the preposterous deed to Samus right about now. Apparently, he finally did manage to stop when he realized how much Pit's arm was hurting him already. The stroking definitely forced Pit to lose his stamina so much, he finally passed out right on the floor.   
  
Samus's expression on the other hand, went from shocked to anger so much, she shouted right at his face:  
  
"YOU!"

Suddenly, that tone of voice woke Pit up and saw her anger. Now he was scared and also shocked as well. However, before he could get up and sneak out, Samus grabbed Pit and shoved him to the bed where she put him there. She grabbed a towel and wiped the cum off of her clit. Then, Samus put her hands over her hips.  
  
"Um, this is not what you think!" Pit chuckled nervously. "I was trying to see if I had ticks, that's all! I wasn't trying to masturbate to you!"  
  
Samus didn't believe in his bullshit story. So the only thing she did is glare angrily at Pit.  
  
"You really think I'll believe that?! " Samus said to him in a threatening mood. "I know what you were doing! You were jerking off to me!"  
  
"I wasn't looking at you, honest!" Pit cried out.  
  
"Oh, shut up! That's complete bullshit," She shouted. "As a bounty hunter, I don't let anyone get off scot-free! So now, it looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson you won't ever forget!"  
  
There was no way for Pit to escape out of this. Feeling the cold hard truth, he had no choice but to accept the consequences.  
  
"That's okay, then." Pit groaned as he closed his eyes. "Do what you must and get it over with."  
  
Samus started to think what should she do with him. She could go grab her equipment and use it to injure him on the spot. Maybe she can use her Power Suit to hurt him so badly. There were so many things that he didn't know she can do.  
  
Strangely, Samus got on top of the bed and sat on Pit's lap. Then, she grabbed his cheeks.   
  
But something else happened.  
  
Instead of beating him up...

*SMOOCH!*  
  
All Pit felt was Samus's supple lips invading his in an unexpected kiss. Pit was shocked that Samus would have done something more threatening to him like killing him on the spot, but now, he was somehow relieved and surprised that Samus had decided to spare him in the form of a kiss. However, it soon turned passionate when Samus started swimming her tongue deep inside him, leaving Pit moaning non-stop due to the amazing feeling that kiss had overtook him. The kiss basically took everything out of him, leaving Pit as breathless as he could ever be, especially when she broke out of that kiss to give Pit a well-desired seductive look.  
  
"You... you didn't kill me." Pit gulped in return.  
  
"Of course not," Samus scoffed playfully, "In fact, for your little punishment, I'm gonna take something from you instead."  
  
"Whi... which is?" The angel said, stuttering out of fear.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Pit immediately felt a big gasp break through him when one of Samus's hands immediately touched the end of his rock-hard member, immediately stroking it back and forth repeatedly in order to get the angel going. Pit felt his heart rates increase immediately in response to her sweet gentle touch around his studded pink rim. It was obviously clear in Pit's whole entire mind what Samus had meant from that statement. Pit obviously didn't know if he was ready for something like this, but with the way that Samus's hand was tugging and jerking on that erected cock of his, he had a reason to stay figuring out what was gonna happen next.  
  
With her hand still on Pit's hung erection, Samus carefully performed a handstand and carefully went down on the bed, now forcing the high-tech blonde-haired warrior to completely eye on a very impressive sight. It had stood nearly around nine inches and was hung like your usual Christmas tree. She couldn't believe that someone 18 years old and young could become so big in Samus's eyes. Just looking at that enormous cock being stroked by her soft fragile hands gave a whole lot of dirty images flashing inside Samus one-by-one. The kind of images that involved many of the things that Samus wanted to do to his desirable manmeat that she hadn't even dreamed of doing until now.  
  
Samus continued stroking him before he looked up to a sexually struggling Pit and said with inner desire in her voice, "You ready for me?"

Pit nodded as Samus immediately licked up his erection before swirling her tongue up the head of his cock. After teasing him for a moment, she took all nine inches of his member inside her mouth. The aftertaste tasted just like fruits (mostly strawberries, oranges, and blueberries) and it made her moan a little bit. A taste like that caused her to suck him a little longer, bobbing her head back and forth in a nice and smooth way. To make him moan even louder, Samus used her other hand to caress his balls, groping and massaging them just to make him moan.   
  
"Ohhh, Samus..." Pit moaned in lust.  
  
He took in a very loud moan and shudder as Samus' tongue ticked and circled around the tip while she continued to blow him. It caused Pit to leak a little bit of pre-cum and she lick every ounce of it with her tongue. But she doesn't want him to cum just yet.  
  
So, after two more minutes of sucking him, Samus pulled away and smiled at him.

"You like that, baby...?" Samus whispered to Pit pleasingly.  
  
Speaking out between breaths, Pit managed to utter out, "That... that was good."  
  
"Mmmmmm, but this is gonna get even better baby..." The hunter winked before she got her own clit positioned around the tip of his cock.  
  
With Pit staying still as planned, both let out a lustful hiss as Samus slid down her sweet juicy clit on all of Pit's ten inches before proceeding to work her hips back and forth in picture-perfect gyration. Pit managed to smirk at the incredible feeling that his own manhood was experiencing nonstop, forcing him to endure every ounce of tightness coming from the saucy Samus herself. He huffed and puffed hard as he kept on withstanding the momentum of Samus's own bubble butt-induced hips crashing down on him repeatedly with force.

Pit now started to feel the rest of his member being crushed together by her curvaceous assmeat, having the rest of her cheeks smash his manhood side by side like two round steel-plated pendulum balls. Her hips now began twerking, booty popping with each forceful thud that Pit continued to endure per second. The pounding was so hard that it was making Pit's entire scrotum sore on impact. The angelic warrior didn't seem to mind though as he took every hard popping twerk from her like a champ. Samus began to twerk even faster when Pit's hands smacked and grabbed her ass as if it acted like a jockey whipping a riding stallion's ass, proceeding to step up the speed. And Samus was doing just that immediately, gyrating fast as she could until the power of her sliding hips immediately wore off.

Suddenly, she decided to get off of him and laid down on the bed with her long legs spread side to side. Pit started to stroke his own erection in order to keep it hard and erect. When he did, he immediately charged inside her tight pink pussy, forcing a moan from Samus. It was more tighter than before as Pit let out a moan as well. He started to thrust in and out of her clit in a hard, but medium pace. Pit felt an lusting hiss go through him when her hot soaked pussy juices began to soak all throughout his member. He was plugging in so deep that it was getting close to hitting her womb, which will hurt like hell.  
  
To keep this incredible sensation going, Samus started rubbing her clit extra fast, hoping she would squirt around his erection for amazement and that extra lubricant. And it was working for her as it turned her on even more. As much she loves hot arousing sex, squirting and anal sex are two of her favorites.  
  
And speaking of squirting, Samus could feel her orgasm coming. Pit started to bang her sweet clit harder and faster now, trying to make her have the strongest orgasm in her life. After about three minutes, she finally reached it with a lustful cry heading through her lips.  
  
"OH FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" Samus yelled.  
  
The signal forced Pit to pull out of her clit while letting his member get soaked by her love fluids. Her squirting had lasted a little longer because all of that pleasure she had received from Pit.  
  
"Oh, Pit...please...ohhh...please fuck my asshole!" Samus demanded with a lustful cry and moan.

There was no way Pit would resist that command given to him by a horny Samus.  
  
The handsome brown-haired angel carefully managed to turn Samus right over on her stomach before stroking his erection just to keep himself hard in the process. Once he was hard enough, he immediately injected his throbbing manhood right through her tight snuggling hole, proceeding to shift his hips back and forth in a hard pounding pace. Samus began to endure his ball-busting maneuver one at a time obviously forcing her hands to grip her bedsheets tightly on complete impact. The complete size of his long thrusting nine-inch cock was literally making Samus's tight asshole stretch and gape with unprotected glory. It was clear that the feeling kinda hurt for Samus, but over time after time having to endure Pit's shifting hips, she found it very comforting and relaxing for her to outlast his sensual pace.  
  
His hips had now started to thrust faster once he realized that this incredible sensation forced Pit to sprinkle some of his pre-cum out of his phallus. A loud moan turned into a very sweet giggle for Samus after she experienced his tickling wetness surprising her snug hole. Little did she know that some of the minor pre-cum she was gaining right through her heated anal harness was nothing more than an anticipation for what was about to come next. Pit's intense thrusting forced the rest of his body to heat up including his newly-reddened dick, which was building up so much momentum that it literally made his phallus shake in a violent tremble.  
  
"Ohhhh... unnnh... shit... I'm... I'm gonna cum again!" Pit gasped with a shriek.  
  
Before he could reach his climax though, a moaning Samus replied with desperation, "Cum on me... cum all over my face!"  
  
That one single demand immediately gave Pit a chance to slide out of her gaping hole and turn Samus right on her back before stroking and beating his massive cock nonstop, using every ounce of his stamina he had left. Finally, without no patience left, Pit let out a spazzing moan and shot his hot globby seed around her forehead, left eye, left cheek and mouth one at a time. His repeatable orgasms had now turned Samus's entire face into a hot, filthy cum-filled mess in the process. With every ounce of energy left on her part, the intergalactic hunter used the rest of her tongue to lick off the rest of Pit's entire seed, much to a lusting shudder coming from the already exhausted angel himself.   
  
Pit's sexual energy drained him so much that he had now literally collapsed on Samus's bed, forcing a satisfied Samus to clean the rest of her face right off and cuddle right beside him with a warm embrace.  
  
"Mmmmmm, did that get you hot?" smirked a stress-free Samus.

"Yep, it did. At least that took away the pain I was suffering through my neck." Pit nodded.  
  
"Glad I can help." Samus smirked.  
  
Pit decided to get redressed and leave now. But before he could, she stopped him.  
  
"Hey, Pit?" Samus replied.  
  
"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Let's keep all of this a secret between us." She commented. "Don't want my boyfriend, Snake, to know that I have sex with you."  
  
"I promise." Pit smiled at her before finally leaving.  
  
One hour later...  
  
Palutena was in her room, cleaning the floors and dusting everything. She always want everything to be sparkly clean and perfect.  
  
"There we go. I've organzine my collection of stuff animals from the beach boardwalk." She said happily.  
  
Before she could do the bookshelf next, a knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Who is that knocking on the door?" Palutena raised her eyebrow as she reached for the door.  
  
To her relief, it was Pit standing in the doorway with two bags of food from McDonald's.  
  
"Oh, hello Pit! How was the training?" She asked him.  
  
"It went very well. I've only suffered an neck injury, but it went away now. And I brought some burgers and fries for us to eat." Pit smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I was actually starving for about ten minutes now." Palutena said, taking one of the bags.  
  
As Pit entered the room, Palutena noticed a strange smell coming from him. It smelled a bit funky and yet strange. Not to mention that he smelled a bit greasy as well. With such curiosity, she replied to him.  
  
"Hey, why in the hell do you smell like cum?" Palutena cringed.  
  
"Uh, no reason. I might forgot to take a shower after training." Pit replied, not having to tell her about what happened.  
  
"I hope you take care of that soon." Palutena reminded him.  
  
With that sentence said, the two spent the entire afternoon chowing down on burgers and fries. But the funky smell refused to go away, and it was distracting the goddess. While she was eating, her thoughts came to her easily and knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Oh, Pit better not broke his virginity to a girl without me knowing..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not gonna lie, but this was soooooooo much fun to do with my best friend. Trust me, this is the kind of fic that you definitely wanna get yourself off for the fun of it.
> 
> Anyway, what will me and my friend do next? You'll just have to wait. Until next time, feedbacks are appreciated! Later, my gangstas!


End file.
